


Bad things happen bingo

by Chaotic_Writes



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Bad Things Happen Bingo, Blackmail, Buried Alive, Buried under rubble, Carina Oleander, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Elliot Snider, Hein Snider/Lackluster, How Do I Tag, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Torture, Korin - Freeform, Lots, Memory Loss, Minor Original Character(s), OF, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Original Universe, Other, Psychological Torture, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Shock Collars, Torture, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, hopefully i can do this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-09-24 15:20:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17103065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaotic_Writes/pseuds/Chaotic_Writes
Summary: Bad Things Happen Bingo that is also being posted on my Tumblr page Chaotic_Writes.Elliot, a boy that always seems to get himself in trouble, Hein, Elliot's boyfriend and significant other, Carina, a scientist that ended in disaster, Korin, a boy that was hated from the start.What will happen to these people as the time goes on? Read to find out!





	1. Introduction and List

Ones with a strikethrough are completed.

List of things i need to do:  
Sleep Deprivation  
Nightmares  
Knife to the throat  
Lost their voice from screaming  
~~Coughing up blood~~  
Mercy killing  
Doesn't realize they've been injured  
Magical curse  
Betrayal  
Clawing at own throat  
Slammed into a wall  
Tranquilizer dart  
Memory loss  
~~Flashbacks~~  
~~Loss of sight~~  
Take me instead  
I WILL punish your friend for your failure  
Buried in rubble  
~~Tortured for information~~  
Locked in a cage  
Scar to remember  
Shock collar  
Blackmail  
Accidentally hurt by friend  
~~Rendered mute~~


	2. Tortured For Information Ft. Elliot and Carina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elliot opened his eyes to being in a dark room, alone. The floors were black tiled with what looked like blood on them. Blood? Where was he? He groaned in pain when a pang of hurt hit his head, a headache. The walls were also a black color, differing tools lined the walls, all covered in blood. He shivered. Something like this place... How did someone not know about it. More importantly, how did he get here?

Elliot opened his eyes to being in a dark room, alone. The floors were black tiled with what looked like blood on them. Blood? Where was he? He groaned in pain when a pang of hurt hit his head, a headache. The walls were also a black color, differing tools lined the walls, all covered in blood. He shivered. Something like this place... How did someone not know about it. More importantly, how did he get here? 

When he looked back to the tools, his vision blurry and red, they seemed to be knives, and, other items. They were nailed to the walls- they were concrete, at least seemed so- he had no idea how someone could get them up there like that. There were hospital beds lining the area, and cells. The place had a faint scent of a hospital, it reminded him of the times he would be checked for things as a child. The hospital smell masking the scent of the dried blood littering the entire room. It almost looked like someone slaughtered more than one person here. From what he could tell- from the lack of windows, and the temperature, this place might be underground. The cold air burned his lungs and seared his skin. This place reminded him of something an old friend had, a lab of sorts. He had never been to the lab but Carina had described it to him too many times in an excited state. He could never tell if she was actually saying these things or if she was on something. 

He had closed his eyes, unable to keep them open any longer, the cold and his blurry vision could not keep him awake. 

When he awoke again, he was met with deep green eyes. He now knew why he was reminded of Carina, this was her place. She had what looked like a looming grin on her face. Hein, Elliot, and Carina had a falling out awhile back, and it left Carina in a bad state, she wanted their magic, wanted to know how her parents caused it to happen, but she would never get answers from them. She had wanted to test them just like how they were tested on when they were very young, and neither male was going to have it. 

“Look what we have here… Looks like a little doggy got lost and ran away from home...” She said. Elliot tried to move around but noticed that he was tied to one of those hospital beds. One of the ones he noticed before with blood covering the ground and around it. He had a large intake of oxygen as the blood rushed to his head. He knew she was dangerous, but this was a whole other kind of anything. He’d never expected her to go that far with anything. It made him feel sick to his stomach, the fact that this place was covered in blood and the two of them were just sitting there. 

He saw a glint from something the girl was holding, a knife. Elliot clenched his teeth as Carina began to talk. “I have some questions. And you’re going to answer them.” She said, Elliot was not so sure about that, though. Whatever she was going to ask he knew would not be good. 

“You and Hein were the last people that saw her, you know who I’m talking about. So, don’t start playing these games with me.” She said, pointing the knife at him. He eyed at her but did not say anything. “I’m not messing with you, Elliot. I know you’re hiding something from me.” She said grimly. 

Elliot held still, and stayed silent for a moment longer before replying. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, Carina.” He said quietly. A look of complete and utter rage hit the other’s face. “You have no idea what you’re getting yourself into, Elliot.” She said, slowly placing the knife on a spot near his shoulder, and leaving a small slice in his skin. 

Elliot flinched and clenched his fists as his shoulder began to bleed, the warm, red substance smearing on his skin. Elliot grunted an “ouch” before Carina pulled away. “I told you that i was not messing around, now you’ll stop lying to me and tell me where she went!” The other shouted. He flinched again. “I told you i have no idea what you’re talking about!” He said back, struggling against the leather that was keeping him to the hospital bed. The leather had rubbed his skin raw, the male really had no idea how long he had been here. 

Carina sighed. “You. Know. Something. I. Don’t.” She said, dragging the blade across his skin, right under the other mark. The metal object raked across his skin, blood coming out of the cut in a small strand, the dark, red substance staining his clothes, and anything it touched. Elliot squirmed in the place he was stuck, the leather rubbing at his skin again, minor bleeding began there, now, starting to stream down his arms and around his ankles. 

Elliot huffed through the light stinging of his shoulder, wrists, and ankles. It was not unbearable, but it still stung in a way. Elliot was reluctant to talk now, he knew what would come of it, if he said what he really knew, all of the slicing was stinging at him and he disliked it. 

“L-look, Carina... We can talk through this.” He said, stuttering at the beginning. Carina laughed at him, it was more like a bellow of war but Elliot could feel the horror seeping into his mind. She was never going to let him out of here alive, was she? He shivered at the thought. “We are talking, aren’t we?” she said, poking at his other arm with the blade, leaving another gash. He flinched again and grinded his teeth. “Right?” She asked, adding another after. When she got no answer, she cut deeper this time, under the other two she left. “RIGHT?” Elliot nodded and added on a weak “R-right.” 

It looked like Carina wanted an answer every time she asked a question. Elliot was not sure he could deliver that. His arms were stained red, starting from his shoulders and from the cuts below. His breathing was shallowed, it was not even that bad, really, but Elliot could not stand the feeling of it, the stinging and the warm substance dripping down his arm. 

“L-look, Carina, I really don’t know where she is, okay?” He said, staying still this time to not rub against the leather again. This seemed to make Carina even more mad. Her demeanor going from questionable to more furious. He knew she was done playing around, and really had thought he knew about where her mother was. The last time he had even heard of her mother was when he was a child. There was no way that he could possibly know where she was now, not to mention then. He flinched when the blade caressed his skin again, this time he cried out in pain. There were more marks than one, all deeper than the next. 

Carina watched as the other completely broke, she had expected it to happen later, but it did not stop her from giving a look of utter glee. 

“Since you won’t give me what I want… I’ll just have to take it from you with force..” 

Everything went dark.


	3. Coughing up blood. Ft. Elliot/Hein

Of course, high-school was something Elliot was doing, it was only natural. Granted this place was a little different than normal. The Otherworld consisting of normal people and our kind, since the worlds intermingled now, after a big event in the past. It took a long time for the people to get used to the odd society of the others. They understand now. 

Elliot went to a school that has both the species, and, humans have started having children with the other species long ago, so there were even some halfbreeds, like Elliot. 

Course, some of the people there were less than nice, it was not something that could be avoided, with the human mind. It was something that the other species could not understand. 

Elliot walked out of the building after the bell rang, walking back to his home was a habit he had, that he knew would never break. There were others behind him that had also walked, though Elliot did not see them often. He wondered why they decided to take the same way he normally did when walking home. Elliot knew that they did not live in that direction. 

Hein was waiting for him at the house for the studying that they had to do for the tests. Despite an odd excuse to spend time with the other male, he blushed. Elliot, of course, was too shy to ask him out on a proper date. And their former friend Carina used to tease him on it. He was avoiding her now, not wanting to bother with the nonsense that she came up with. 

He stopped when he reached the outline of the woods, his home being there. Hein always got out early because of how smart he was- he did not need too many more credits before he got to graduate early. It was all a blur to Elliot, considering the fact that he thought of himself not smart like that. Though he would never mention that to Hein, he’d get mad. 

Hein was known to Elliot as a really protective friend, or, rather crush. He would never get over the fact. Of course, Hein, not being human, but also not affected by the link, would never feel the exact same that Elliot had. Since his species did not get paired by soulmate like Elliot’s was. To get him to feel that feeling, Elliot would have to man-up and do something about it. And he was not brave enough to mess with the confessions of things like that. 

He’d almost forgot about the people following him, humans. They did not seem to be halfbreeds, especially seeing the rage on their faces. Wait. Rage? Was that a gun? What was going on? 

He turned around quickly when there was a click. He knew that he should have kept more of an eye on the people following him. Elliot knew that the people were something else, he also knew that they looked suspicious from the start. 

“Well, well, well. What do we have here? Some sort of halfbreed skum.” One of them replied, the one holding the gun. The other teen was a male with deep red hair, presumably dyed. There were two others with him that he could see. Both had hair that was as dark as the night. The three of them had crescent smiles on their faces, they were grinning. Elliot shivered down to his toes. What were they planning on doing? 

The forest was getting darker, of course, he had gotten distracted and taken longer than normal to get home, and then these people followed him all the way back into the forest that his home was in. He was stupid for letting them follow, Elliot knew. 

“What do you want with me?” Elliot said softly, almost too low to hear. The boy with the gun simply walked closer and tilted Elliot’s head up with it. “What was that?” He asked, still grinning. Elliot grew scared and took off on his wings. They were as black as the night sky, feathers a multitude of dark blacks and purples. 

There was a loud bang! And he started to feel great pain in his wing. He should have known better than to take off. Elliot had started falling, falling, falling, diving. Down into the earth below. He hit branches of trees, pain radiating through his body. The bruises and scrapes that would leave under his clothes would be colored a deep purple, red, and green in a few moments. 

When he landed on the ground, a foot collided with his side, and then his stomach, and another, and another. The boy cried out in pain. What had he done to deserve this? His breaths were labored, that was until an angry voice could be heard, and then the three teens seemed to run off. Elliot was too scared to open his eyes to really see. 

“Elliot! Are you alright!” He exclaimed before he got a good look at the other teen. The sight was grueling. His wing was bleeding badly, and his body was covered in bruises and bumps. “Oh god.” He mumbled before setting the other up. Elliot started to panic but Hein tried his best to calm the other down. “Elliot, Elliot, it’s okay, it’s Hein, it’s me. You’ll be okay...” He said over and over into the other’s ears. He calmed down after a moment, though then he toppled over and a red substance was coughed out of his throat. It kept coming, over and over, coughs, more of the red stained the grassy ground. What would normally be green was stained red, and Hein picked the other teen up. “We need to get you back home; your parents will call the hospital.” He said, taking the other back home.


	4. Loss of Sight Ft. Elliot/Korin

Elliot was sitting in the woods a ways outside Hein and his home. He finally had time to go out, and sit without being bothered by the company. The company being Carina and the people she sent to find he and Hein. Elliot was tired of the random feats of suddenly being found by the Company run by her family. Though he was almost certain that her father had no idea what she was doing to those poor children. He and Hein had rescued so many, way too many. It was impossible to say how many children they had saved. 

Elliot sat against a tree for some more time. The slow winds ruffling his hair and clothes. It could not possibly get more relaxing. The slightly chilled winds on a slightly warm day had caused him to grow drowsy, though it was not the kind of drowsy that would put someone to sleep. The leaves were green, the time not being of winter but of spring. Some of the leaves from the trees would fall on occasion, sometimes brushing past his legs or landing in his hair. 

The boy watched the swaying leaves, a lizard scurrying up the other, slightly thinner tree next to him. Such a bright green on color the creature watched him, and climbed up again. Elliot watched before the creature went out of sight, it seemed that the birds were silent in this moment as well. The only thing you could hear was the slight sway of the winds. It was almost enough to rock him to sleep. 

He moved his head to another sound, walking, footsteps. Someone else was here. It was easy to tell from the lack of other sounds that were around just a moment ago. There was a clear difference in step from the normal animals around here. It was clear that whatever it was had two legs, from the apparent sound of stomping, animals around here glided across the ground with each step, almost making no sound. 

Something tall and dark caught his eye. It was obviously a person trying to be sneaky. Stomping around would not hide your steps, let alone the scent of strong cologne from miles away. Even if he did not have the adept smelling he would be able to tell the smells of a man coming this way. He noticed who it was before he could even see the person, Korin. The male had bothered him in the past, something about hurting his “people” though Elliot had no idea who his people were. It could be those people in the forest that he collected. Societies rejects. Other shifters that went into hiding or just shifters that did not want anything to do with the normal humans, or others that wanted to stay in animal form. 

Elliot was like that in the past, he wanted to leave his family and stay a wolf, in the forest he was in now. His black pelt and long legs running in the winds that ravished this area. But then he met Hein, the person that he’d come to love and now lived with, in the very forest he wanted to stay in before. And, he even got away from the parents he so dearly wanted to run from. 

When the other finally showed his face, Elliot stood up. “Korin what are you doing here?” He said, narrowing his eyes that flashed red. 

The other male stared at him with blue eyes, seemingly ready to start some sort of fight because of who knows what. “One of my people’s gone missing. A younger male. Your scent was found on the area, do you know what’s happened there?” Korin had said to him. Though Elliot was not known for visiting the place Korin’s “pack” had been located for the past few years, he knew his smell would drift that way from the wind that was constantly blowing, it was bound to happen, they shared the same forest. 

Elliot was confused, however at one of his people going missing. Elliot and Hein had not contacted the others in the area for quite some time, he had to wonder how long the person had actually been missing for. There was no shortage of hunters and other predators in the area, so it was almost common for members to die or go missing in the past. Though Korin might not have come to argue with him if they’d found the body. 

His eyes would not be red anymore, turning back to the normal shade of brown. He was only asking a question, there was no need for him to be ready for an attack quite yet, even if the other’s eyes were clearly blue and ready to shift rather than the normal color of hazel. 

“One of your people went missing? Which one was it? I’ve not seen one of them in the area in a long time, not near where I’m at, at least.” He said. Elliot just had to hope that it was not one of the younger ones. There were so many cases of young children going missing lately and Elliot was not sure how much more he could take before he took Hein with him to storm the underground lab again. 

That place was like a labyrinth. Full of mazes and other rooms that you could never find your way out of. A place that of a hellhole for a young child of the age of five. That was the most common age to go missing as of late. Easy prey to take since they don’t know any better then to follow a stranger because of ‘something cool’ or ‘interesting’. Elliot hated it. He hated how much this town would not do to keep its people safe, how little security was here, even if it was the best kind of place for the shifters to reside. 

Last time he was there, there was a room littered from ground to ceiling with cages. All about the size of a dog kennel, not very large. Imagine putting young children in those cages. The whines and cries of the children wanting their mothers, or even their pets. It was a nightmare he often remembered. Children bleeding out, dying, slowly, steadily. Animal bodies with human brains, human bodies with animal brains. That of a lab made for combining the DNA of both things, to make one. New shifters. 

The ones they called the “new generation”. 

He met Hein in a place like that when he was young for the first time. He could not remember who was the one that put him in a place like that. Though the white hair of the other had always made him wonder what kind of life he had to hold. 

Tables full of supplies like needles, syringes, many, many knives. 

He could only wonder what it would be like for a child. Being forced to go through that kind of thing. 

“One of the younger kids, her name was Opal or something like that. They don’t really have good naming skills. Easy to forget.” Korin mentioned. 

Elliot sighed. So it was like he feared. “How old was she? She might have just wandered off, some of them don’t watch their children like they should.” As seen from what kind of parents he usually saw there, Elliot wanted to add on. Though he did not want to mess with the other’s emotions. 

Elliot hoped to all the stars above that Opal was not younger then the age of ten. He did not need to see that again. The pains and agony of someone he could not save. Stomach and throat torn open like some kind of animal had gotten to it, eyes full of pain and shrieks of pain, shrieks of the children that had to watch. He almost wondered if the many scientists of the place had gotten her, but they did not know this location, at least for now. 

Korin looked almost offended. “I have fixed that issue since then and you know it!” He paused. “She’s six.”

Elliot nodded, it had been a long time since he contacted them, but he could not be so sure about that. Their species was even known for not being able to have children at all. He had to wonder how they even got a younger person in the first place, especially someone as young as Opal. Their pack had to of broken a part of the code to get her there, unless they somehow found a bout in fertility. Elliot knew for certain that the entire species was infertile, and new ones had to be made with horrible ways. By the scientists. 

He had to be lying, there was no proof. But why would Korin have come out here to bother him about a missing person if there was not one? Something was missing. That kid had to be human, and they would have to have stolen her from her parents for it to be plausible. Which was against the code the species had for themselves. They were already dying off, like an extinct species never to come back because of humans hunting them, except it was the other way around. The other animals would hunt them down, and the people would hunt them down. Plus the infertility, which meant none of them could have families on their own without going through immoral means. 

“I’m not sure I can believe that, Korin.” He said, and then the shifter turned, the person’s body crunching painfully to make a new shape. Korin had to be used to the pain by now, shifting was one of the most painful things to go through, reworking the bone system entirely to make something new. Now, he could not turn human again for a good two hours. It was like that. Some sort of limit kept them from switching back and forth at will, if you shifted from human to animal, you were stuck like that for two hours, regardless of what animal you were. The most painful had to be birds and lizards. Literally nothing of your normal body could be kept, the egg bearing creatures could still lay eggs, but they could never be fertilized. 

Elliot’s eyes flashed red again, though he was not ready to shift, to be stuck in the form of a black wolf with red eyes for a full two hours, he could still commune with Hein and the rest of the species like that, but none of the people that he might run into while he were like that, if he went to find the child in question, that he was absolutely sure did not exist. 

“Korin hold on man. You know I can’t look for that kid, and you also know you broke the rules to aquire something like that. There was a case of a missing kid of six just recently, her parents found her.” He said backing up. That much was true now that he remembered. Though Opal had to be a fake name they thought for the kid. Hein was one that told him of the missing cases of the area, it was not uncommon. 

He ended up backing himself into a tree. He either had to fight back or face the consequences of backing himself into a corner. Granted, the male could not have predicted something like that. Never something of the sort, the place where Korin’s people lived was miles off. There was no way the kid would make it out here. 

Elliot had it, he would shift. There was sounds of bones breaking and going back into place, entire bones moving to be placed in differing areas, so many changes to the skull and mouth that it was almost enthralling for someone like a scientist to watch, but he was not shifting to be watched. 

His black fur shone in the sunlight, and Korin came after him. 

Elliot had regretted it almost instantly. Stuck like this for two hours, after this, he’d be stuck like this for an entire two hours. He’d be stuck not knowing what from what, and who from who, unless he were linked to that person. Unless he were with Hein. 

Elliot went for the neck, first, the hardest place to hit, but the place that would do the most damage. The other got at his leg before he could do it and toppled the two of them over, Korin over Elliot. He growled, Elliot would not be having this. Before Korin could make another move, he bit the throat of the other and pushed him off. It was not difficult to do it, the two of them almost being the same weight, equally as skinny. 

Blood hit is tongue, such a taste like iron. 

He loved it. 

Elliot let go when he felt the other struggling. He did not want to kill anyone this day. His leg was on fire, only achieving to up the adrenaline. He would have cackled if he were capable of it. 

Korin came after him again, this time gripping the side of his face, the right side. Elliot tore his face away blinding himself. That could be taken care of later. He angrily, and rather quickly grabbed at the other to make a snapping noise, something broke. 

The other wolf toppled under him as he let go. “Damnit Elliot. You got me again.” He grumbled, struggling to stand. 

Elliot watched him, blood streaming down his face, one eye currently not cooperating. He needed to get that fixed, he knew Hein would help him. Elliot was not looking forward to the worry that would hit his face when he was left to pick up the pieces of this fight. Elliot growled. “Get out of here.” Before turning to leave the other behind, and let him walk on the leg that would not work for some time.


	5. Rendered Mute Ft. Elliot/Carina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one may seem a tad unfinished, and if you read it please give me some constructive criticism! I really need it ;; 
> 
> My muse was sort of dead and i tried to work with what i had.

Elliot had opened his eyes to view the dark corridors of the Lab he’d somehow awoken in. The room was almost pitch black, walls stained red, along with the floor. The red was dark, almost brown in color. Was that blood? How long had that been there? 

The concrete walls looked like they’d been cleaned many times over, but the stains remained. As if the room was used so many times for something he’d rather not see. The corridor was too dark to see the cages littering the walls, though there was no noise, the place seemed eerily quiet. This place, usually filled with screams of people, often young children. 

There were no windows leading to the outside in the room, only concrete, though there was a door, and that door had a window. Through the door two people talking could be heard, a girl, and a male. From their voices he had to assume that they were both adults, or near adults, he could not tell that far. 

He tried to listen to what they were saying, but he could not hear very much of it. Something about vocals and talking, which was not unusual for the scientists. 

When Elliot felt his ears perk, he had realized that he was shifted at the moment. When had he done that? How long had it been? He’d then walked forward, to notice that he was in a cage, one of the ones that was in the room that would be used for torture. How he ended up here was confusing, since he had not come out here himself, and Carina had been leaving them alone for a little while. 

Though when the door opened, and a girl with dark black hair, as dark as the night, showed up. He knew it was Carina. The person that he and Hein had been avoiding for the longest time, not after the last time they stormed this very lab he was stuck in right now. Elliot stood up as she stared back at him with bright, yellow eyes. 

“Awwe! Look at the little puppy! All alone, without his link.” She said, still staring at him. Elliot’s fur stood on end, his red eyes narrowing at the girl in front of him. He opened his mouth to talk, but nothing came out. He pulled his ears back. ‘What is going on here…’ He thought to himself.

Carina had smirked wide at him, her smile holding something that of a teasing look. “Can’t talk? Oh, what could have happened to the little puppy? Vocal cords clipped?” Elliot listened to her talking, his brain shutting down. Did they clip his vocals like some sort of dog? If he were in human form he would have frowned. Though, his voice would come back eventually. When he’d shifted for the first time, he had found that wounds had also healed quickly, now. No matter how well your body worked before to heal things. It was almost like those “Vampire” stories he heard all the time. 

Noticing movement, Elliot followed Carina’s moving with his eyes. Her body had come closer to the cage he was in, and her hand rested on one of the bars. “You can’t talk your way out of this one, can you, Elliot?” She teased, now moving her hand to the lock of the cage. “You know, I was reluctant to make you sleep, though we had to get you to shift somehow. It would have been delightful to watch you struggle from the pain.” She smiled and laughed. 

Elliot sent a growl her way. He would have rather been awake as well, he would have been able to tell when he’d ended up here. There was something wrong here. Carina was just staring at him, not trying to stab him, not trying to crack a deal (albeit he could not talk), she was not even trying to get him to show her the location of the current home they had, or the people helping them. It had him confused. Elliot had not been around the girl without that being something of the topic in a long time. Years, actually. 

She walked out of the room as Elliot kept his eyes on her. He knew how to get out of these cages, Carina knew that much, though he was not sure that he knew why she left him in the room alone. 

His eyes were used to the darkness now, being able to see where he was. So he was right about his assumptions. This was the room where everyone was kept. Though it was oddly empty. 

He’d remembered the first time he was here. The room was empty, besides another single person, he had white hair and was quite tall despite being around the same age as him. Elliot’s dark eyes had watched him quite a bit, in the darkness. They’d been there for a few years at least. Experiments conducted. You could see scars and scabs littering the bodies of the two. Everything would be scarred over now, but if you looked, you would still see everything from the past. 

Elliot, still stuck in his wolf form stuck his head between the bars of the cage, his slim body let him fit up to his shoulders, where he would thrash side to side, to slowly bend the cheap cage bars. Carina would really need to get better cages if she expected to keep anything in here. 

He’d slipped out of the cage and looked around, since he was in this form, he could see in the darkness significantly better then he could before. 

Elliot’s eyes turned to the door that Carina left through. There was light flickering from the outside. He walked up to it, and pushed the fragile door with his body. 

He stepped out of the dark room to find an empty hallway. Of course it was empty.


	6. Flashbacks Ft. Carina

Carina was in her room of the lab underground. The place really was bleary and needed cleaning. Her walls were colored normally instead of the concrete stained red of the other rooms. She’d kept this place rather tidy, compared to the other rooms of the building- If you could even call it a building. Catacombs? Dungeon? This place was told to be many things. Most coming from the cries of the people she trapped here, or the two that kept leaving her grasp. She growled to herself and laid on a bed in the room, a notebook on the dresser next to her that contained all of the information she ever acquired from her work. It was simple. Do what she could to learn what she wanted. Why did so many hate her for that? It was only natural for someone to want to learn the innermost functions of a human and see what they could change about it. The brain was by far the most fun, so complex yet easy to manipulate at the same time if you knew what you were doing. 

She moved to pick up the book from the dresser. The book was brown with golden latches, on the front it read “Carina’s Information”. This was the first book of many she had. Carina had always kept the first one in the open. They would never find anything useful in it even if they looked. It was just her messing around with things one could simply look up on the internet. 

Once she even cut some kid’s leg open to mess with the knee bone to see how it messed with the kids walking. Of course she waited for the stitches to heal before really putting it to the test. 

The person, of course, could not walk. It was almost sad. Though Carina did not do it again with another person- a waste in material it would be to try that kind of stunt again. She needed their legs to work. Eyes, ears, and noses were another story.

She closed the book and opened the bottom drawer to her dresser. The other books also looked the same, other then having different colored latches. She’d picked one up with the same labeling, but the latches were a silver in color, this time. 

Opening the book and flipping through the pages quickly, she found the research she did with the two boys before. They’d not known each other in the slightest, though the one with the darker hair had taken keen to the boy with the white hair quickly. She wondered why that was. She’d kept them in separate cages at the time, they were next to each other. The room was cleaner then. Not covered with the blood and brains of humans and animals alike. It almost looked like a normal animal testing lab. 

Carina had played with their genetics a lot during the time she kept them near, before they got away from her. It did not do much, but if they were to have kids with anyone, those children would be something strange. 

Of course, it was when she started messing with strange chemicals that their bodies would change. She had not expected what came of it, though. Chemicals and radiation was something that was known to change the body, and her fascination with canines would not fail her then. 

It was something that of a fairy tale. Though not really, as this place had things strange about it already. Things that would be considered mythical creatures living, and even that of myth. 

When they got away, though, was when Carina really started what she did. The human embryo was so easy to play with, so easy to have access to. Many mothers did not want to keep those children, after all. It just became an experiment with her. 

The species came to life through that. She’d never gave them a name. To think someone as lowly as her was to create a species. A new species of human, at that. Though it was not entirely human, and never would be. 

A knock would be heard at her door. “What is it!” She’d snap. 

“Mistress, your newest shipment is here.” 

“Aha! I’ll be out to collect in a moment!” She’d called, sitting the book back in the drawer and closing it.


End file.
